Mobile suit gundam:Ultima Daikun THE ORIGIN
by xxemeraldmistressxx15
Summary: Learn the secret history of Ulitma rem daikun in this amazing prequel story about how he became the ultramarine comet and would one day go on to be hero we see in the one year war.
1. Chapter 1

LEGEND OF ULITMA REM DAIKUN

THE ORIGIN

Chapter 1: POLITICAL STRIFE

**YEAR UC 0068**

**SIDE 3**

**DAIUKUN HOUSE**

Ulitma was a boy and lived with his sister artisha and Casval and had a good life and loving family and got to live in a really cool mansion and there dad was the most important spacenoid leader guy and did philosphy that was even better than what karl marx wrote in the olden days of earth.

He was going to make spacenoids free then everyone could live in a cool colony and evolve into newtypes and people would understand each other and there would be no more war or pain and everyone loved Zeon zun daikun and admired him.

Suddenly there was knock knock on door "I will get the doort" said zeons wife and she opened the door and some centrists where there at the door.

At the door where mysterousmrenter Tony blair the 15th jess philps and there leader hillary clinton the 17th

"we are here from the lobby group centrist zeon and feel daikun should stand down so tony blair can use moderate politics to bring zeon to the centre because only centrism can defeat the rising danger of the zabi family party" said clinton

zeon got real angryface "no you fool you will only alienate spacenoids which will bring them into arms of zabi family we need radical change to make life better"

mysterousmrenter looked annoy "the only way zeon get get indpenace is by having a peoples vote to rejoin the federation then we can ask general revil real nicely"

"but that would just turn half our supporters against us its madness" said zeon

the lobby group where angry "you are going to regret this zeon daikun" said jess phillps and they left.

In the kids room ulitma was playing chess with casvel and was really good at it because depite being a kid he was smart for his age and already at high school level "checkmate bro" he lol faced

casvel smiled "your pretty good one day we will make space a good place to live in" casval said.

**NEXT DAY**

**ZEON GOVERNMENT BUILDING PLACE**

Zeon daikun was giving a speech but then he drinked some water not knowing the centrists PUT POISON ACID IN IT AND THEN HE HAD A HEART ATTACK "oh my god zeon has been assassinated this means that us the zabi family must take over" degwin shouted.

Meanwhile hillary looked shocked in the background "how did the zabi family rise to power it could not have been foreseen" she puzzled.

"i think we need a strong centrist government that has no values at all" said hillary and dozel was behind us "nope your coming with me to gulag instead lol" he loled and dragged all the zabi enemys away as political prisoners.

After the funeral the kids where sent to live with evil light house lady and she was fat and smelled real bad and forced them to read mein kampf and david dukes books every night because she was a nut job

"i hate it here bro" casvel said "don't worry we'll get out of here" ulitma kept determination.

Suddenly there was explodion as ramba ral and crowly where there "my dad said you where in trouble because of zabis so I came to get the kids but your mom can't come sadly" ramba said and they gott into guntanks and went to battle

INVOKE FROM GUNDAM SEED PLAYS

ulitma blasted lots of munzo and federation solders who tried to stop him and then HE HAD HIS FIRST NEWTYPE PING as he could see all the enemys and lock there positions easyly "i will make them all pay for hurting dad and I will become stronger one day" ulitma said as he missled at federation tanks

as the fiht went on the siblings where seperated because this was not casvals story but his brother ulitma daikun and the destiny he had ahead.

Ulitma then got on a plane and was given the undercover nickname LIQUID PLISSKIN

MEANWHILE

SECRET SIDE 3 BASE

Tony blair and mrenter where in a lad with moviebob and his mysterous agent the multiverse wizard "we may have lost but we will be back and the middle ground will win this time" said mrenter

they looked into a set of science tanks "my friend here can connect with timelines and bring us the parts needed to create the ulitmate centrist leader"

the wizard cast a spell and some men from different universes where teleported into the vats "What is going on here I will stop you and bring peace" screamed kira yamato "fuck you I will stab your face" shouted ali al swziches and in the other tank was shinn yamato

"with eht hate of ali al, the goodness and desire for peace of kira and the indecisive character of shinn we will fuse them to created the ulitmate centrist and balanced person to lead us" said tony

then pressed the button to the science machine and then the three people where forced as they screamed in pain before a man formed "OUR NEW LEADER ALI AL SHIN YAMATO!" presented tony blair.


	2. Chapter 2: GROWING UP HURTS

Chapter 2: GROWING UP HURTS

LIQUID PLISKINN arrived at a mouse shaped colony called DISNEY which was a theme park colony "this colony is styled on the old disney world parks from 1980s earth and has citys and locations based on classic disney movies" said LIQUIDS guardian MILTILA from federation

the plane arrived in the colony and they went to there new house PRINCESS CASTLE which was a pastel sparkling princess castle like out of disney movies AND LIQUID hated it because it was girly and not cool but he knew he had to accept how things where because they where hiding from zeons.

"i'm your new maid elsa from disney and we are going to have a sparkly fun fun time" she smiled and LIQUID felt annoyed at how sugary everything was but went to his pink room putting on his AE pod to listen to VAN HELAN INT TALKING ABOUT LOVE to take his mind off how shit everything was right now on top of losing his dad and country.

In the other bedroom elsa took out a radio "this is zeon agent elsa of the kyilla zabi corps the target is here and we will mind control him tonight so he will want to stay here forever as our new disney princess once the processing is done they will be no more threat SEIG ZEON!" elsa said

LIQUID went out for a walk in the field as he went to snow white village to find a bar he was too young to drink but he was going to get a red bull anyway "this sucks my dad ruled zeon and was going to make a better future and now shitty space nazis run it and killed him and i'm forced to live like a baby on the disney colony" LIQUID sigh

but then captain killing was there in a gas mask and put LIQUID to sleep "shhhh go to sleep" killing grinned

LIQUID woke up tied to a computer chair with machines and drugs "welcome soon you will be our new disney princess I was thinking the classics that you will make a nice ariel for us ULITMA DAIKUN, you will work in our towns and at our parks to recruit for disney, we all the product in the grand scheme of things and soon you will be a docile nice happy member of the disney family and no more threat to zeon TURN ON THE MACHINE AND BEGIN THE TRANSFORMATION" elsa ordered and two disney employees touched computers.

But LIQUID had been trained in CQC and marital arts as a kid and his newtype powers made him even more precise as he broke out and round house kicked the disney workers "you disney people do not GET IT I AM NOT IN DANGER OF YOU OR ZEON I AM THE DANGER" LIQUID shouted and picked out a laser pistol off the downed worker and shot elsa in the face.

He then grabbed some cans of gas and poured it over the floor and lit the base on fire as he escaped.

The nxt day LIQUID went to a pub to have some red bull as he was angry with his life right now but outside a mouse shaped figure in a brown trench coat and hat was there talking into a phone "this is zeon agent mickey reporting in haha I'm going after the target but you better pay well for this and do as you promised to restore my company to greatness haha" the mouse figure said and walked into the pub "gosh get me a ginger beer" mickey said.

LIQUID got up and thrust punch the mouse in face and he sinisterfaced at him "I KNOW YOU ARE A ZEON SPY SO TELL THEM I AM NOT AFRAID OF THEM" LIQUID SAID

"you little shit you'll pay for this" mickey said and flee.

Meanwhile general revil and tem ray had been watching "He is very skilled I think we need to recruit him into the special agent program" said revil

"but he is only a boy" tem ray said

"but he will become a man one day let us talk to him" the general said.

SIDE 3

LIGHT HOUSE

miss Daikun was sad because the fat and ugly lady beat her up and treated her badly and did not let her phone her kids "i hate this life I hope the children are alright" miss daikun said

then a man with long shaggy hair was at the window with a tec 9 "let me put you out of your misery lady" ALI AL SHIN YAMATO said and shoot her to death with bullets.

"well done you will make a good zeon operative" giren smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: ULITMA BECOMES STRONGER

Chapter 3: ULITMA BECOMES STRONGER

Ulitma was a teenager now and liked linkin park and van helan and was the best strongest fighter at the federation acedemy as he could do 500 sit ups easy and learned gunplay how to use swords, cqc and to pilot a gun tank prototype.

He got so far ahead that general revil put him in the black ops training program which only the very best got into "peace of cake to easy" ulitma said as he finished up for the day "lets hit those showers" said South Burning who was Ulitmas best friend

they did some horse play in the shower and had some bro gun

[NOTHING GAY YOU SHIPPERS SO NO IDEAS and not anything against lgbts I love them but ulitma is very striate]

"that was a good shower lets do it again sometime bro" south burning said and towel whipped ulitma "hell yeah and maybe we could play some baseball tomorrow I hear you made the feddie team" ulitma smileyface

**SIDE 3 ZEON IN THE CITY**

giren had forced everyone to go on a nazi march like north korea do with tanks and misslerockets driving down the street and anybody that did not dance well got sent to a labor camp under the new zabi order

Degwin was there and he smelled of old people and farts "son you shouldn't do this lots of people will die and it will kill zeon" he olded at giren

"shut up dad and take your medication the only thing you are good for is the old folks home" giren said and chardila bull was there to wheel him away to the old folks home "fuck you son" degwin sighed tiredly.

"our mobile suit plan is coming on quite well and soon we will have lots of zaku 1s to make war against the federaiton with and will make zeon rule galaxy forever hahahahaha" giren loled with madness

A zeon agent came in and saluted giren "IMMMMMM PEWDIEEEEEEPIEEEEEEE and seig zeon!" HE said doing the hitler salute.

Giren showed some prototype zaku 1s "you will take this g3 gas and kill side 2 then help us colony drop it onto the earth soon our war will begin" he said.

Pewdiepie smiled "this will be fun. My face will be the last one those spacenoid race traitors see as our jack boots crush there skulls"

**SIDE 2 OPERATION BRITISH**

pewdiepie and zeon offices lead by dozie zabi arrived and plugged the g3 gas into the colony "time to gas the colony remember everyone subcribe to PEWWWWDIEPIE for more epic prank videos" he lolfaced as he infected nerve gas into the city and everyone started to choke and die

two lovers where sad as they tried to run to the shelter "i don't want to die like this THIS IS WORSE THAN DYING ON THE TOILET!" he said and died of gas and everyone was dead and it was sad and cold in the side 2 city.

At the zeon ship ramba came in "this is fucking horrible you just did genocide I want nothing to do with this dozel fuck you" said ramba who left and was demoted for swearing at a zabi.

**BACK AT THE FEDERATION ACDEMY ON SIDE 1**

uliutma finished training an was ready to play some baseball with the guns then fire balls crashed doing blowing up buildings and civilizens "what is going oh what has happen?!" He was shocked

it then a black ball mobile suit had come down "THIS IS THE DARKNESS BALL AND WITH IT I SHALL PUT YOU DOWN LIKE A DOG SON OF DAIKUN" said the mystery man

ulitma was angry and got into a guntank to try and fight back but the darkness ball was too strong "WHY ARE YOU HURTING PEOPLE?!"

the man laughed evil "hurting people is fun I find that it brings out our true selves and war is coming war to change everything...MY NAME IS ALI AL SHIN YAMATO NOW FACE ME LIKE A WARROR!" he said

the ball slapped the guntank and ulitma lost control "damn this guy is a newtype too I need to think fast to beat him"

it was then Tem ray was on the coms "ulitma that is a special guntank I was using it to test a program out for project v with the help of the vists press the green button to the right its the only way to turn the tide of battle" tem explaned

Ulitma pressed the button and the computer lit up with NTD SYSTEM and the guntank opened to have glowing lines and the miniguns where now laser miniguns

but ali was laughing as the ball had glowing lines now but redder because it used dark newtype energy "FOOL I HAVE AN NTD SYSTEM TOO OUR ZEON SPYS TOLD THE IDEA HAHA!" ali laughed as the ball was using the ntd system/

the two fighters where evenly matched in combat with there ntd systems

then alarms went off "something bad is happening at earth" said a feddie office

ali loled "i'll leave you to see it all, the war is starting my friend THE FIRE RISES" ali al shin yamato lol faced and escaped as ulitma turned on the tv in his guntank to see a space colony crash into austrilla and kill everyone and wipe half the human race out "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed feeling powerless in front of all the death he was unable to stop.

It was offical everyone was at war with zeon now.


	4. Chapter 3: the battle of lorieal

**Chapter 3: the battle of lorieal**

side 2 crashed into austrailla and killed everyone except saxton hale who was to manly to die "i will get you evil zeons" said saxton hale with fist.

In space moviebob who was so bloated he was fused to his throne chair on his golden gwanzee ship as he farted into the throne which kept it powered "ah that was lovely" moviebob said as the throne sat there.

"the earthnoid stupid scum died today because they did not consume the right product this is punishment for not watching mcu movies and buying funko pops and all those not of rich zeon blood will pay the price" officer moviebob said.

**SIDE 3**

**ZEON CITY**

**ZEON MILITARY SCHOOL**

casval now char was at school and becomed boyfriend of garma zabi and they snogged a lot of times and had lots of hot love but it was ALL A PLOY because char wanted to kill garma and used there love to get closer to evil zabi family so he could revenge his dad zeon daikun who was killed by evil zabi family.

"go to bed garma" char said and gived him lot of headpats and farma slept and char went to his cupboard which had guns poson crossblows and lot of deadly stuff "soon soon the zabis die" char laughed.

At the centrist base tony blair hillary and mrenter wated "ali al shin yamato now that you have big guy zeon job you can help us bring moderate government back to side 3" said blair

ali loaded an ak "how about no?! I'm going to jack zeon right up and create everlasting war based on the works of charles manson and xenofeminism" laughed ali as he unloaded into the entire centrist base ending them once and for all.

"accelurate THE HAT EMOTHERFUCKERS!" He laughed as the plans comed together in his mind.

Back at side 3 zabi base

Giren give a really scary meeting "now we will genocide the earth and make the one year war happen with the battle of loriel soon onlty spacenoids will live forever now get to the ships it is time for war to begin" giren said and the crowd cheered "SEIG ZEON SEIG ZEON!"

there was 10000s of ships and mobile suits on both sides as the stars where covered in death and suffering thanks to zeon

at the federation base ulitma daikun got into his holy GM and went into the fight with the other federation solders against lots of zaku "the earth is counting us bros lets do this for justice" ulitma gived a thumbs up and they fighted.

Ulitma blowed a lot of bad guy ships up and the zaku robots keeped coming harder "its no use there are too many zeons" said south burning but Ulitma was not giving up "i am not giving up l;et us fight hard" ulitma said and they fight harder.

"WE CAN CHANGE OUR DESTINY" ulitma shouted and motived his soldiers.

But then a red zaku crossed him and they had a sword fight in space "who is that mystery zaku fighter he is good?" ulitma asked

"that holy GM pilot is too hard" Char said puzzled as they fight.

The battle got biger as zeons killed 1000s of earth ships and dropped more colonys on earth and then earth had gm suits fight back but zeon then had even more zakus and the battle just got bigger and more people kept dying.

Then a shadow zaku appeared with two ruby bladed heat axes IT WAS ALI AL SHIN YAMATO "i'll take care of this loser char you kill the enemy ships" Ali said and char took off to blow up federation space ships

"ALI AL SHIN YAMATO THIS TIME I WILL FINISH YOU!" ulitma said and lasered him but it was no usel.

They fighted but ulitma had an ace up his sleev as Girnos theme from jojo played "not today ali al shin yamato I'm sending you packing back to side 3" ulutma laughed

"What?!" ali gasped

the holy GM unlocked ITS TRANS AM as it's fists teamed and fired a million times into the shadow zaku "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" ulitma said piunching the shadow zaku so much it was in little bits and alis escape pod was blown back to side 3 team rocket style "I HATE YOU ULITMA DAIKUNNNNNN"!

but the battle was already lost as zeo blew up 100 more federation ships and sended zaku drop pods to invade earth and take it over "we will win the next battle I promise" ulitma swored and the federertaiton reeated.

**FEDERATION SHIOP BASE**

ulitma was on the ship being debreifed by geeneral revil "you did good but we need a more powerful weapon and it will be builded at side 7 you will go under cover as a high schooler there until project ultramarine is ready to go and there will be many struggles before you but with determination you can take them all down good luck" General revil said and they put ulitma on a shuttle to take him to his new life at side 7

Ulitma went to school at side 7 and made friends with kai hayato amuro and even gott to meet his sister again who was also there but he wondered about the fights ahead and the one year war and what he could do to stop it.

But he knew it was only the start

TO BE CONTINUED IN STORY OF ULITMA DAIKUN


End file.
